Many programs use an image to identify users. For example, social networking services often use a profile image to identify a user. Likewise security systems use images to identify users. Traditionally, a profile picture is either provided by a user (e.g., uploaded to the social networking service), or taken at a fixed time (e.g., when a user is first hired). Often, these pictures are used for many years without being updated. Further, these images often only provide a single perspective of the user. Accordingly, the user profile images are often outdated and limited in the data they provide. It is within this context that the present disclosure arises.